Between the Stories
by Colorific
Summary: The Changes Yuna went through those two long years. PG, just to be safe.
1. Celebrations

Life after X

I will end it just before the beginning of X-2

Read and review please.

* * *

A few months had passed by Spira like a floating breeze since the destruction of Sin and the start of the Eternal Calm. Everyone throughout the world were rejoicing with huge festivities that lasted for up to two weeks. It would have seemed that the happiness which over filled Spira would never run out from its joyful resources. But after a few more weeks, the Eternal Calm had become old news. No longer was the death of Sin the bearer of godly joy, it had become a cheerful pastime memory to look over. 

Former summoners were able to live a sedentary life instead of journeying on their pilgrimage in false hopes of a Calm. The world was peaceful now and would be forever. But peace can be a dilemma for a troubled mind. And within that peace, peace can never truly be found.

- - -

"Yuna."

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

-

"Yuna..." Lulu placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder and gently shook her. "Yuna...!" Lulu shook harder and Yuna slowly began to open her eyes.

"Hmm?" She let out a small murmur.

"Well, it's about time." Lulu said softly, standing back to let her friend arise from her sleep. "It's almost noon. You had been in a deep sleep this whole morning."

Yuna sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed with a jingling of her accessories, creating sweet waking up music. She stretched her arms above her head and reached for the ceiling with all her might, all the while letting out a long yawn. She smiled at Lulu as she stood up, fixing any unwanted wrinkles in skirt. "Morn... er... Good Afternoon." Her smile turned into a sheepish grin.

"Good After noon to you too." She chuckled and walked towards the entrance of the hut they were conversing in. "Lunch should be ready soon, so hurry up and head towards the beach because the whole village is having a picnic. It's your three month anniversary since you defeated Sin."Lulu sent Yuna a small smile.

"You helped out too, Lulu." Yuna replied softly. "I couldn't have done it with out your help." She confessed.

"I suppose." Lulu laughed. "You won't take full credit for anything, will you?" She teased.

"Only when I rightfully deserve it." Yuna put her arms behind her back and gently rocked back and forth. "But you really helped me out during my pilgrimage. I don't think I would have been able to defeat Sin if you weren't there the help me as my guardian." Yuna stopped moving and looked down at her feet. She stared at the grey colored boots of hers and sighed. "Thanks Lulu." _But the one person I want to thank..._

"Your welcome, for the hundredth time, now come on." Urged Lulu. She held the curtain to her side with her right hand and gingerly stepped through the entrance. "I'll meet you at the beach, Yuna." She called back.

"Alright!" Yuna hollered. She turned and faced the bed and was about to reach for a staff resting on the bed. Before she could touch it, she thought about what Wakka had once asked her.

"_Yuna, why do you carry that staff with you?" He'd ask her, making her feel a little uneasy. "You don't need it anymore, yah."_

_"Well, um..." Yuna would hold her staff tightly, trying to think of a response. It was the weapon she used to fight along side with him. He would strike fiends with his sword, and she would summon with her staff. She wanted to keep those memories with her. Those precious memories that could be torn away from her if she let go of her staff. "It's just a keepsake."_

Yuna took a step back from the staff. _Maybe I should move on..._ She gripped her fists into tight balls and trembled softly. "This once can't hurt." She assured herself.

She left the hut with an unease in her heart, but walked as fast as she could away from her memories. She headed for the Besaid Temple where she would often go at times when she needed to think. It was her solitude because no one went in anymore. After the fall of Yevon, the temples were deserted, left for only the sole beings who still followed Yevon, though few there were.

The sun was high above her head and few clouds roamed the skies. Very few people were even left in the village. They had all scurried to the beach, enjoying their celebrations. But Yuna didn't have the heart to go celebrate with them. On the inside, she was fading. A flame that used to burn, was slowly dwindling away at her heart. The most precious fuel had ben taken away from her, and with out it, she couldn't possibly bear to live on.

She stopped in the center of the circular platform in the center of the village. It was where she had her very first Aeon summoned. Special Memories like that, were buried deep inside and would not leave her. Just like the memory of him was engraved into the deepest, most sensitive part of her heart. She brought a hand to her chest and brought his face into her mind.

"Come back." She willed.

Yuna shook her head and started to head up the stairs of the temple and slowly push the groaning door open to her hide-away. A wave of cool air rushed past her as she stepped into the building. It was dry and dark and the feeling of eeriness crept up her spine. But inside, she felt safe and as if she belonged. She stood in front of her father's statue and sighed.

"Father." Mumbled Yuna. "I feel so much dread."

Her father stared straight ahead towards the opposite end of the room. His soft features in his eyes and mouth made it seem as if he was alive and listening to her problems. Her statue might have been put up right next to his. She would have been standing there, tall and strong. But in reality, she would have been standing shyly, not boldly.

She would have been gone into the farplane too if she had used a final Aeon. Maybe she could have ended up with him, happily wandering the farplane. A tear ran down her cheeks. If she had used a final Aeon, the Fayths would have to keep dreaming, keeping him here. But she would have been sent. Why did it all have to end with sorrow and so much confusion?

She brought her hands to her face and began to wipe away her tears, but more kept coming. It was becoming uncontrollable and she just had to let it flow.

"Father..." She wept. "I wish you were here. I wish he was here. The people I want most to spend this calm with me, aren't here." Her sobbing grew, and she almost could speak anymore.

For a few minutes, she stood weeping, letting all her emotions out. They were escaping the cage she held them in deep inside. Acting, she was very good at that. Hiding her true emotions was something that she did with no doubt in her mind. A smile always made everyone feel better, even if she wasn't feeling fine. But to look strong, she had to keep the act.

As her crying subsided, she used her sleeves to gently dry her tears away. Her sleeves were soaked in her tears now. It didn't matter though.

"Yuna!" Wakka's loud roaring voice echoed through the temple walls. Footsteps could be heard climbing the steps. When Wakka entered through the open doors, he grinned. "I thought you would be in here, yah." He reached up with his left hand to scratch his head, looking around the temple.

"Wakka?" Said Yuna. She turned her face away from him and quickly dried off any extra moisture on her face and placed her mask back on.

"Wow, I haven't been in here for a while now." He gazed at the statue. "All these High Summoners, rest their souls, brought us a Calm, in exchange for their lives, yah." Wakka slowly walked towards Yuna. "To think a little girl would bring us the Eternal Calm..." He chuckled and patted Yuna on the head.

"Who are you calling little girl, Wakka?" Yuna asked undignified, pouting her face, but ended up laughing, with Wakka joining her soon after. Their cheerful laughter began to brighten Yuna's mood.

"Okay... heh heh... let's get going to the beach now, yah." Said Wakka. "Lu'll be upset if she thinks I'm not there." Wakka turned and started to head for the door. Yuna took a breath and was about to say something but stopped herself. Wakka turned and asked her what the matter was.

"Oh, nothing." Yuna replied.

"Okay, then." Wakka walked away from Yuna, but before he could leave the temple, Yuna spoke.

"Wakka, thanks."

Wakka turned around and stared. "What for?"

Yuna sent him a smile. "Everything."

-

The picnic was a splendor, and was well enjoyed by everyone. Despite the humid atmosphere, the villagers had a marvelous time eating the fresh foods that consisted of a fruit salad, regular salad, and some fried fish. A tasty vegetable soup was served as well, the elder people just loved the soup, while the children couldn't stop munching on the fish. They all cooled off with fresh fruit juices. When the humidity was too much, the people decided to play blitzball in the ocean. The Besaid Auroches had the pleasure of teaching everyone the basics of Blitz.

Yuna watched at the side with Lulu and some of the younger children and older people. She sat quietly, enjoying her time, not speaking a word. Lulu was enjoying herself too, when Yuna asked her why she didn't go swimming, she replied with a "I don't want to."

"Why don't you go Yuna?" Lulu suggested.

Yuna shook her head. "No, it's okay. Let them have their fun, I'm happier over here."

Lulu nodded with understanding and took a sip of some fruit juice. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Yuna sweat and look at the water with wanting eyes. "Yuna, you've been proclaimed the High Summoner, you deserve to have some fun."

"I am, Lulu, really." She smiled and drank some fruit juice too. She sighed and leaned back against the soft sands beneath her. She dug her fingers into its warmth and let it run through them as she pulled her hands out. "I'm having fun." She closed her eyes and dozed off lightly.

Lulu stared and shook her head with a sigh. "I wish she'd say what's truly in her heart..."

* * *

okay! First chapter is up and running! 

I'm hoping for reviews - you could even just say "hi"

Your feedback would greatly be appreciated.

And Thank you for reading.


	2. Rikku Visits

1I know, I know, my story isn't very original, but I'm just practicing my writing.

Chapter 2

Editted: Umm... I forgot to proof read this. So now I think spelling errors are mostly gone.

-

Nigh time was a blessing, as it allowed the villagers a haven from the sun. The humidity still hung in the air, and people were still sweating bucket fulls. Yuna breathed in the warm air as she sat on her bed, watching the blackness of night that was outside the hut. It was so quiet, that it was almost disturbing. Only the flickering of fire was audible, all other possible noises were dead silent.

Lulu, who was sitting in her chair, let out a breath. "Yuna, get some sleep."

"I'm not very tired." Was Yuna's soft reply.

"I would think so, since you slept almost the whole day." Lulu chortled.

Yuna didn't say anything, but kept staring outside. It was growing cooler, and the ocean breeze was flowing through, but she didn't notice, or feel the change like Lulu did. Her mind was heavy with thought and emotions that she just couldn't sort through.

"Something on your mind?" Lulu asked. Yuna turned to face Lulu. "You've been out of it a lot, is there something troubling you?"

"It's nothing, really." Yuna responded.

Lulu's face was filling with concern. "Are you... thinking about _him_?"

Yuna reacted with a small flinch. Lulu smiled, she had found the problem. Her instincts told her that he was probably the cause of her anguish. Yuna had been cheerful since the destruction of Sin, but that mask was weak. It was easy to see how Yuna really felt, and she sympathized with her. She too had lost a loved one, she knew what it felt like. That hopeless despair that washes over your body, making you feel numb with a dull heartbreaking pain.

"Since you're not tired at all," Lulu began, a small smile growing on her face. "Why not take a breather outside, get your head cleared."

Yuna nodded and quietly exited the hut after Lulu warned her not to stray to far at night. She quickly agreed and walked around the cover of night. There were so many stars in the sky, it almost covered the black space completely, leaving only a blanket of stars. She smiled and closed her eyes as she stood by the entrance of the village, facing the temple. This darkness was so perfect... so serene.

Her ears perked when she heard footsteps closing in on her position. Her staff was ready in her hands to defend herself. The sounds of the world were suddenly so clear and crisp in her mind. She could here the crickets, and many of them there were. Even the wind was almost audible.

Fear was crawling up her spine with each step the stranger took. When the footsteps were just a few meters away from her, she turned around with lightning speed and glared at the dark shadow in front of her. "Show yourself, who are you?" Yuna gasped and dropped her staff as the figure came into the light. It smiled brightly at her and wrapped it's arm around her into a tight embrace. "Rikku..."

"Hey, Yunie." Rikku greeted as she stepped back. "How's it been?"

"Fine." Yuna replied with a smile. "It's been a while."

Rikku beamed. "A little too long, if you ask me." She reached into her pouch that hung around her orange shorts and pulled out a bright orange sphere. "Look what we found." The glow from the sphere was dazzling and illuminated their faces.

"We?"

"Yeah, me and the Gullwings." Rikku answered.

"Gullwings?" Yuna repeated, quite confused. 'Gullwings' was a very unusual name.

"I'll explain later, but look at the sphere first!" Rikku said excitedly. They walked outside the village walls and sat behind it near the trees. The sphere began to play and Yuna watched, thinking that it was probably a treasure sphere and that Rikku was planning on finding the loot. But when the first picture appeared, Yuna gasped.

"It's..." She watched intently. The sphere portrayed a young blond man within a cage. He was so angry and desperate. His blue eyes were narrowed and his hair bobbed with his movements. He looked so familiar. He looked just like... "Him!" Yuna spoke, flabbergasted. Had he not disappeared? Did the fayth bring him back? Why was he imprisoned? There were so many questions that this one sphere could not answer.

"That's what I thought too." Rikku spoke and reached for the sphere as it turned off.

"Let me see it again." Yuna requested.

"Sure." Rikku happily obliged.

"Wh... Where did you get this?" Yuna asked.

Rikku shrugged. "I dunno. Brother said he found it near the airship."

Yuna looked at the man's face through the unclear sphere. His eyes, his nose, his mouth... They all resembled the one on _his_ face. The only difference was the clothes. He was wearing a reddish colored shirt, instead of the normally yellow outfit. It look like him, but it just didn't feel like him. She couldn't help but have a tinge of doubt rest in her heart. "Is it really him?" She said.

Rikku shrugged again. "There's probably more out there, and that's why I'm here." Yuna handed Rikku the sphere and she put it back in her pouch.

"What?"

"To get you to join the Gullwings!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Wh.. What? Are you serious?" Yuna replied, shocked. Joining the Gullwings?

"I sure am! It'll be so much fun too!" Exulted Rikku at the thought of her cousin being one of the team.

"Mmh..." Yuna pondered. Debating whether to leave the island and go with Rikku, or to stay here, wondering all her days if the man in the sphere was really who she thought it was. "I don't know. Maybe I should talk to Lulu and Wakka about this."

Rikku shook her head. "No, Yunie! We don't have time for that! We'll be leaving very soon. They won't understand!"

"But, I can't just leave without telling someone." Yuna said.

"Hey, you can tell me." Rikku laughed and then put on a straight face. "But seriously, it's now or never."

Yuna searched deep in her heart to find the answer, but it told her just one thing. "Okay."

"All right!" Rikku jumped up in the air and Yuna quickly raised her hands to silence her cousin. "Oopsies, sorry." Rikku sent Yuna a guilty smile. She took hold of Yuna's hand and began to drag her away from the village.

"Wait, shouldn't we leave a note or something?" Yuna suggested.

"Hmm, you're right, they might get worried." Rikku agreed.

"Uh... might?" Yuna smilled. Rikku was always so immune to the consequences of her actions, until they came back to bite her in the ass.

Rikku reached into her pouch once more to bring out a blue sphere with a golden rim around it. She held it towards Yuna and turned it on. Her eyes gave Yuna the 'Go ahead' look and she took the sphere and walked towards some light to say her goodbyes. When she finished, she placed the sphere in the center of the path leading inside the village. Two huts had just become pitch black, meaning that the people were beginning to drift into sleep. Lulu's hut was still light, and Yuna wished Lulu happiness in life.

The staff Yuna had always carried with her rested on the road side. Yuna gently picked it up and with all her might, stabbed it into the Earth right next to the sphere. She didn't need the healing powers of the memories it carried with it. She would keep them in her heart, but Lulu, and especially Wakka, would need it as a reminder of herself. They needed it now, and Yuna felt content with her decision. She wasn't going to stay here wondering about 'What ifs' and 'Maybes'. To make her dreams come true, she would have to do it herself.

"Goodbye." She said softly to the village and ran with Rikku stealthily into the night. They quickly ran through the island to the other side. The beach was dark and silent and the black ocean water lapped at the sands. There was a soft roar around the air that caught Yuna off guard.

Rikku quickly pointed to the sky, where a gigantic red airship with fire marks running on it's side came slowly down to Earth. Yuna was surprised at what the airship looked like. It so much bigger than the one Cid had, and looked a lot more... cool. Or so at least she thought.

"C'mon Yunie." Rikku dragged Yuna all the way towards the Airship and when the hatch opened, they both climbed in. As the ship flew away, Yuna gave her last look at Besaid. How long would it be until she came back here?

The Journey was beginning and she was willing to let its currents carry her anywhere it pleased, just so maybe she could see him again.

- - -

Okay, so from now on, I'm gonna try to update every Friday or Saturday.

Please Review, thank you.


End file.
